Eibon 7
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: For LLB's and Psychic Prince's inspirational contest. Seven deadly sins exist in this world and each sin favors a certian tale. Now enjoy the tales of each sin. Chapter 7: Greed.
1. Poisonous Dark Purple Lust

**Author's Note, This is for LLB's and Psychic Prince's Inspirational contest , I really hope I do well for this one. The Inspiration for this story is The Seven Deadly Sins series from Vocaloid which is the first time I got into vocaloid to be honest, I will put a few twists on the story in order to avoid spoilers and I'm going to base the order off of The Book of Eibon from Soul Eater (the order being Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Wraith, Pride, Sloth and Greed) now let us begin. **

The Woman walked through the door of the mansion up on the very tall hill while it was a moonless night with the bright stars of hope being replaced by black clouds of hopelessness. She then impulsively knocked on the large velvet door of the mansion using the brass knockers before a man who looked liked a fallen angel with his ash grey hair swept back and ruby red eyes wearing a midnight black suit that to an extent outlined his muscular body.

"Yes?" asked the dark figure as he hid a smirk as the woman threw of her cloak to reveal her mousy brown hair that was swept back.

"I cannot hold it in any longer," confessed The woman as a deep crimson began to reveal on her face, "I…. I, Zelda Hylia, love you with all my heart and soul and I promise to always be your servant and do as you wish lord Dark Link."

Dark Link's smirk eventually became a crocodile smile as he heard the confession which was very heartfelt, this smile grew bigger as she entered the room seemingly losing something important with every step until it was lost for good when Zelda reached Dark Link's throne room, where she sat in a chair in front of not only Dark Link, but also the numerous other women who like her had that something lost as well.

"Tenshi, please show our new guest to her room." ordered Dark Link as a woman who looked to be 6'8, had Sliver shoulder length hair with Ruby red streaks that were held back by a red headband along with emerald green eyes, She was wearing a midnight black chinese dress with a dog collar that was worn loosely.

"Yes Master." was her reply as she walked ahead of the girl gesturing the woman to follow her.

Zelda then followed Tenshi toward a hall on the left, away from Dark Link. They encountered multiple women who Tenshi identified as Ignis, Kuro, Crystal and Makoto before reaching a room at the end of the hall.

"Here we are, your room" said Tenshi as she opened the wooden door for Zelda, "This is the room where you will be staying before and after the ritual has been completed."

"What is the Ritual?" asked the woman with brown hair.

"You'll become the new bride of Dark Link of course." replied Tenshi before she left Zelda alone in the room.

Meanwhile, Dark Link was watching as the flames ate the portraits which were made by various artists all done very beautifully but yet he watched with pleasure as they were all burned.

"Burning your past, I see." mused a voice that belonged to a demonic looking woman with reddish orange hair and dark green skin who was wearing a black cloak suddenly appeared out of the shadows behind him.

"Minda," replied Dark Link, "You of all people should know that I hated my past."

"Oh and why now are you burning your past?" asked Minda.

Dark Link smirked, before bursting into laughter,

"Tonight Minda, I shall add the one who tortured me when I was a boy to my Harem." replied Dark Link with triumph.

"Zelda eh?" replied Minda, "This should be very interesting."

Minda later vanished with Dark Link smiling to himself and watching as the fire consumed the paintings.

_'You lied to me and betrayed me , but tonight you are now mine forever.'_ thought Dark Link before summoning Tenshi, Kuro, Makoto and Crystal for a night of passion.

Later the sun had risen from it's slumber shining brightly through the window awaking Dark Link from his slumber as he found a knocking at the door.

"It is time." said a female voice from the other side of the door.

So he got up, took a shower and got dressed in a tuxedo with a venomous purple flower in his breast pocket.

"Today is the day." he sang out as he went out into the halls to a cathedral which was the basement of his mansion with all the girls dressed in pink dresses while the bride was wearing a elegant white dress that hugged every one of her curves.

"You look lovely my darling." complimented Dark Link.

"Thank you Dark Link." replied Zelda as she blushed a little.

"Now let the ritual commence," boomed Dark Link, "Do you Zelda, take me as the only one in your heart until the end of time?"

"I do." replied Zelda.

"Now kiss me." said Dark Link.

Zelda then fell into the arms of Dark Link before closing her eyes the same time as he did while pressing her lips against his and surrendering to him letting him gaining full control of her. Dark Link then heard a very unnatural silence enter the room , so he opened his eyes to see what was the meaning of the silence was, but when he did open his eyes, he saw the members of his harem lying in the various pews forever unmoving, with a stain that was a mix of bright crimson and venomous purple consume most of their dresses.

"I hope you like it my dear, it is my gift to you." muttered Zelda as she pulled out a blade that looked poisonous because the venomous purple blade and stabbed it into Dark Link's stomach, causing Dark Link to kneel before Zelda in an unbearable pain that felt like it was eating him.

"Z-Zelda , why?" asked Dark Link.

"I wanted to finish the job I did all those years ago Dark Link , no calling you by your real name is too kind a mercy, I shall refer to you as scum." spat Zelda as she walked away from Dark Link.

"Zelda I….. I….. L….." Dark Link muttered with his final breath before he succumbed to his injuries and died.

Meanwhile, Zelda had made her way to the throne once occupied by Dark Link and sat down on the throne herself when all of a sudden Minda appeared out of the shadows with a wine glass filled with a venomous dark purple drink in hand.

"I guess worthless Deals were made to be double crossed, in favor of better ones." said Minda.

"Indeed they are." replied Zelda as she took the glass, took a sip of it and smirked very evilly.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for the first chapter to be up, anyway I have one chapter down , six to go. **


	2. Endless Gluttony

"What a Pathetic Salad," muttered the man in a dark gold suit sitting at the table , "Tastes good though."

Then a purple-haired man in a cook's uniform approached the man in a dark gold suit.

"Master Gannondorf, how was your meal?" asked the purple-haired man in the cook's uniform. Gannondorf beckoned the man to come forward , to which he did only to have Gannondorf spit in his face.

"Pathetic you call you and your brother six star chefs, that was a half a star now go get me a proper meal." demand Gannondorf.

The man in the cook's uniform then gulped, "Another sacrifice from farmer snake sir?"

"Yes and make it double no 1,000,000 times the usual amount," Gannondorf requested, "Or else."

Without anymore questions, the purple-haired man in the cook's uniform then approached a red-haired man in a cook's uniform identical to his in a vast, sparkly clean room filled with every single food in the world.

"Come on, brother we have to go to farmer snake." sighed the purple-haired man in the cook's uniform.

"Awww, come on Ike he just ate books that I happened to like in addition to the entire library, for a salad in addition to nearly emptying the kitchen and now he wants more food, I swear this is punishment," complained the red-haired man in the cook's outfit, "I swear at this rate he will eat the readers of this story at this rate."

"At least we are getting rewarded after he dies satisfied, Roy." pointed out Ike.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Roy replied before they left the room to a horse stable which was oddly the room next to the kitchen, but despite having multiple stalls for the horses, there were only two horses, a white stallion that looked like he was a very violent spawn of chuck noris and a gentle brown horse. Before Ike could utter a sound, Roy had jumped on the stallion leaving Ike with the gentle horse. They then set off toward a barren sandy road that might as well be a wasteland because of the lack of life not only on the road but the area surrounded it then proceeding to make it across it for miles and miles until they reached a single empty bright re barn that looked like a hurricane hit it.

"Snake, we need you!" shouted Ike when all of a sudden an old man appeared behind Ike catching him off guard.

"Whats the order?!" he spat.

"1,000 times the usual, Snake." replied Ike.

Suddenly Snake clenched his hand in a fist and punched Ike square in the jaw.

"I had enough of Gannondorf's damn feasts, you know how many villages I destroyed well do ya?!" ranted Snake, "Well I'll tell ya, over four thousand , that's how!"

"Calm down, Snake." assured Ike but this only earned another punch in the face from Snake.

"Tell your master I will kill the son of a-" Snake shouted hysterically.

"Don't bother." Gannondorf calmly replied who teleported from right behind Snake, who turned around and tried to punch Gannondorf who caught the punch very swiftly.

"I wonder how you would taste." mused Gannondorf as he quickly chopped Snake up into little bits of meat until Snake was no more. Gannondorf then nearly ate snake when all of a sudden he stopped.

"No this is not satisfying enough." muttered Gannondorf as he walked toward the barn and began to gnaw on the metal door slowly until it had appeared as if it was never there at all. He then later faced Roy and Ike with a hungry look in his eyes and drool coming from his mouth. They both knew what this meant so they jumped on their horses and fled for their lives.

"Crap brother what do we do?!" yelled Roy, caught up in the situation.

"I don't know!" replied Ike as he tried his best to flee on a gentle horse but then Gannondorf appeared in front of them with his mouth wide open with a fork and knife in both of his hands. He then later bit off the horses heads causing the brothers to try to run from him but Gannondorf grabbed Roy by the ankle causing Ike to run faster not only for him to escape with his life but also to ignore the final screams of Roy faster.

_'Whew I made it' _thought Ike as he ran into a nearby empty mansion without any hesitation.

"What are you doing in my house!" boomed a voice.

"I've come to hide from my master, Gannondorf." replied Ike.

"Oh, then come on in," replied the voice, "I'll prepare you a warm bath."

"Thank you kindly." replied Ike as he walked around the house feeling at ease with sound of the water flowing from upstairs in a relaxing calm movement.

"It is time for your bath." replied the voice which caused Ike to follow a sent that was sweet enough to take over his entire being and drown his doubts in it's sea of aroma until it lead Ike toward a silver door to which Ike opened only to find a majestic golden bath to which Ike idolized before he stripped himself of his cooks outfit and dove right on in to the water, which made him feel at ease.

"Get…. out…. now….." whispered a raspy voice in Ike's ear which sounded like Roy's, which caused Ike to snap out of his trance and put on the cook's outfit before leaving, an effort that was made completely futile once the door was revealed to be locked.

_'That's odd.' _thought Ike.

"I'm….. sorry… brother….I…" announced the same voice before it faded before the temperature of the room increased to the point where even the heat of hell would look like antartica. Ike then banged on the door desperately trying in vain to escape when all of a sudden the 'door' fell off to reveal a glass wall and standing on the other side of the wall was a small pink round figure.

"Hello Ike." said the figure in that same voice that lead him to the bath.

Ike then slammed his fist against the glass wall multiple times in pure rage yelling obscenities at the figure while he laughed at him. Then suddenly Gannondorf burst into the room and broke the glass door open freeing Ike.

"What is the meaning of this Gannondorf?!" demanded the figure.

"I'm here to nullify you Kirby." replied Gannondorf.

"How do you plan on doing that?" questioned Kirby.

"Simple," said Gannondorf, "I'm going to eat."

Kirby then started to laugh hysterically but it immediately ceased when he saw Gannondorf eating his right arm, devouring it at a very frantic rate.

"Nononononononononononononooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Kirby as Gannondorf finished off his arms and was now halfway done with his legs.

_'He was that hungry eh' _thought Ike as Gannondorf finally ate himself causing Kirby to fall over dead.

Ike then walked over to Kirby's dead body.

"So this demon is the reason he is so hungry to eat the readers eh?" muttered Ike as a hungry look crossed his eyes.

"Hey do you mind if you share that meal?" asked a woman in black robes as soon as she revealed herself.

Ike then was possessed by a sudden urge of intense hunger and tackled her to the ground.

"No one can have my meal, no one!" boomed Ike.

Then as if out of nowhere, the shadow of Ike became animated and swallowed Ike whole.

**Author's Notes: I apologize in advance if this story seems confusing to you. Anyway two down five to go, and yes I've decided to use wraith in this one, no it won't be 'The Last Revolver'. **


	3. Silk Envy

It was a very bright and sunny day outside as an entire army of people gathered around a nice little tailor shop wanting to get inside the shop.

"I hear the owner of this shop happens to be the best tailor in town." said one person.

"Well she is after all otherwise she wouldn't be here." said another one.

"Quiet the store is about to open." said a third person as the doors began to open revealing a exotic woman in a sky blue kimono and a white scarf that covered her mouth.

"Thank you all for coming." announced the weaver before she opened the door to the shop causing a flood of people to nearly break the shop down by the walls.

It wasn't until the sun set that the customers were satisfied and by then the weaver was about to drop dead from the weight of her duties when all of a sudden she saw a man with her blood red eyes, the weaver identified as her lover and three other women having a good time and laughing.

_'That, how dare he!' _thought the weaver

She then thought about various evil deeds to preform on the three women while she was focusing on her work.

The next day in her shop, the weaver was working on finishing three kimono's while the customers who were three women who passed the time gossiping.

"She works so hard, though I can't imagine how she manages at home." said the first woman that had long white hair.

"Well I heard that she has a husband that's really nice to her." replied the second woman that had dark purple hair.

"If he's so nice," chimed in a third woman who had green hair like snooki's with pink streaks ,"Then why did he walk out on her?"

"I don't know, Royal," snapped the first woman, "All I know is that he treated her nicely."

When she was done with the kimono's the three women paid her and went on their way while a spider was busy weaving it's cobwebs behind the counter but right below the woman who was then sewing something in her basement.

The day after that, a policeman dressed in red knocked on her door.

"Yes, what is it you want?" asked the weaver.

"Excuse me miss Sheik, I am Captain Falcon of the Police Department and I was wondering if you could come with me to the morgue with me to help us identify a body we found in front of your shop?" asked the policeman.

"Okay, I'm closed today anyways." replied Shiek as she got followed Captain Falcon to his car which then made it to the police station at the speed of light. They then got out of the car and walked toward the morgue where there was a dead man with short white hair lying still and cold as if it was a peaceful death. The moment Sheik saw him , waterfalls started to burst from her eyes.

"Ma'am is this your husband?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Y….y….yes." cried out Sheik in between her tears as Captain Falcon stood there unsure what to do until she eventually recovered and walked with Captain Falcon to a room where the furniture was velvet red which enchanted the quality of how soft it was.

"Miss Sheik, tell me do you anyone that would want hurt your husband?" asked Captain Falcon.

"No, not that I know of, why?" replied Sheik.

"Then in that case I regret to inform you that an unknown group of assailants killed your husband." said Captain Falcon, "Where were you on midnight?"

"I was alone, asleep." replied Sheik.

"We are done for now," Captain Falcon replied , "We will let you know when the killers have been brought to justice."

Then they left the room, leaving the spider to continue making its web which looked like it had been working on for quite a while.

Three weeks later , Sheik went back into her shop which was quite dusty so she cleaned it with a duster preparing it for it's opening which had been long overdue to her clients even though they one why the shop was closed and respected her reason to close it. She hummed as she cleaned up the place until she noticed a newspaper with the headline **'**_**THREE MURDER'S CAUGHT**_**' **before she resumed cleaning slightly smiling.

_'I knew it was a matter of time.' _Thought Sheik as finished dusting the place and making it look like she never closed it down. She then read the article which explained that the killers were three women named Xcuite, Belle and an unnamed third person who was shot while trying to get away from the police. They were arrested and to be put on trial today a fact which stuck out to sheik like a sore thumb.

_'I hope they get the guilty verdict.' _Thought sheik as she threw the doors opened and saw the sea of customers come to her by the dozen.

"Welcome all of you." said Sheik as she focused on her work focusing on the lone man sitting outside all alone crying.

_'Don't worry I'll cheer you up.' _thought sheik.

Later that night a man dressed in all black sat there at the lake where he looked up at the stars all alone before all of a sudden Sheik jumped out of nowhere surprising him.

"Hello!" chirped Sheik.

"Uhhhh…. hi." The Man replied.

"How are you baby?" asked Sheik.

The man stared at her with a curious look on his face.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" The Man demanded which got Sheik really frustrated.

"Too busy with your lover , I see." mutter Sheik before she punched The Man in the gut very hard causing him to double over in pain and agony.

"I'm really sorry miss you have me confused with someone else." the man explained.

"Shut up Marth!" screamed Sheik before she strangled him with her hands until he died.

_'I'll guess that'll keep you more faithful than that actor who claimed to be my husband' _Thought Sheik as she dumped the lifeless body of Marth into the nearby river.

Three more weeks passed by as the newspaper's headline now read **'**_**MURDER EXECUTED AND VICTIM'S WIFE FOUND DEAD VERY SAME DAY**_**' **as it described how the two surviving murderers were hung for their crimes before their father was discovered dead in the river and Sheik was discovered dead of a spider bite from a black widow. This story stuck out like a sore thumb by a red haired woman who read this story under the statue of the goddess of wisdom where the shop once stood.

**Author's Note I hope this makes sense to you guys, because I'm not going to lie, Wraith and Pride are going to be hard nuts to crack but I'll try. Three down. four to go. **


	4. Ticking Time Wrath

Palutena didn't bother struggling to get free from her bonds because what was the point for her anyways she was in a cage with iron bars being driven by a carriage no less in the middle of nowhere. So if even if she managed to escape from the cage, it would be a matter of how long she would either die or be captured again.

_'Well at least I am not married to him.' _thought Palutena as she recalled the events leading up to this moment.

*Flashback*

Palutena ran up to her room locking the door before hiding away in a closet, crying in pure rage when a knock was heard at the door.

"Young lady open up, this instant!" demanded a female voice. Palutena quick hid the fact that she was crying and opened the door as quickly as she could but that didn't satisfy the woman standing behind the door.

"What lowlife idea gave you the right to deny marriage to Lord Wario?!" demanded the woman.

"I don't love him." muttered Palutena.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

"I don't love him!" Palutena repeated louder this time.

"Well you better do." the woman threatened.

"Why so you can benefit from the merging," spat Palutena ,"or rather sleep with your brother-in-law's friends."

The woman then slapped Palutena across the face hard enough for her face to turn back a while before kicking her in the stomach.

"You are a disgrace to this family, all you care about is yourself, giving money we have worked so hard for to the scum of the earth, Helping those horrible men in suits take away our assets and let's not forget writing your distasteful novel" growled the woman , "Well I'm taking you to the circus where I've should've taken you a long time ago."

"What am I going to do eat peanuts?" sarcastically replied Palutanea.

"No," the woman coldly replied "You are going to be the act until you love Wario."

The woman then snapped summoning two figures in black ninja suits as if they were inside the room all along and subdued Palutena before she could react.

"You'll never get away with this!" hissed Palutena.

"Oh yes I will, daughter." laughed the woman as she watched Palutena being dragged away screaming various obsenities.

*Flashback end*

Palutena then came out of her trance to find a crudely placed giant circus tent with a big clown head on top with a sign that read _**'Welcome To Master Wario's Freak Show home to the freaks banished by society' **_

_'Oh You've got to be kidding me!' _thought Palutena before she was dragged out of her cage and around the tent where a man in a golden suit , snow white top hat, a big nose and a crooked mustache was smiling.

"Welcome to the circus, darling." said Wario, as he eyed Palutena with his eyes drowned in sick pleasures.

"Call me darling one more time I dare you!" threatened Palutena.

"Feisty, I like that , makes the suffering more pleasurable." mused Wario which caused Palutena to spit in his eye before she was dragged away from him. She later was thrown in a room where it was blindingly dark , seemingly devoid of all life but yet she felt a cold, firm grasp on her shoulder.

"Who are you." she demanded, while trying to hide her fear.

"I'm going to make you my new favorite, my dear." replied a creepy man's voice that nearly scared Palutena.

"Calm down Bowser, she's not your chew toy." replied a voice that sounded like a little boy's.

"Yeah Bowser," added in a voice that sounded like a little girl's ," She is new here."

Then all of a sudden the lights came on revealing the room to be a giant cage with only two people in it aside from Palutena herself. There was a little boy in a half blue and half pink dress like thing with the head of a little girl sewn on him very crudely standing near Palutena. When Palutena looked behind her, she saw a whale of a man with a giant shell that looked like it was wielded on by a torch in addition to fangs to big for his mouth horribly glued on to his teeth and green eyes that mad Palutena feel sorry for him but she then turned to face the twins again.

"Who are you?" asked Palutena.

"We are the two headed twins Nana and Popo, we are here to help you survive this place." they both said at the same time.

"Okay so who was the guy who tried to make me pretty?" Palutena asked, not knowing what else to ask.

"Oh Bowser, he's a nice guy but the doctor made his brain and appearance with that of a beasts." explained Nana.

Before Palutena could ask who the doctor was, Wario came on the other side of the cage rattling the bars with his cane to grab the others attention.

"Listen up , you have a new member who will be temporary joining us today until she agrees to marry me," announced Wario , "She'll be appearing in tonight's show, so envy her appearance while you still can because right now, the doctor's gonna fix her up real nice."

After that he took her out of the cage and dragged her in front of a room with a ominous black door where Wario knocked before shoving Palutena into the room which was surrounded by bricks which were a mix of sickly green and palish chalkboard white. The only thing standing in the room was a chair that resembled a dentists chair only with various restraints all over the place.

_'Where am I?' _thought Palutena , when a man in a pale white lab coat began to walk down the hall.

"Oh, Hello you must be the new patient," said the man with a sadistic smile on his face, "I'm going to redo you, darling."

He then pushed her on the chair before restraining her in.

Her heart began to beat rapidly as the man laughed manically while wielding a chainsaw. At that, point all she could do was scream as he went down.

When she left the room she didn't feel the same anymore, with her eyes now a demonic red, her legs now a sickly dark pale color and sewn on to her, her hair was now full of real snakes and now she wore a electric collar which didn't matter to her as she was now thrown into yet another room this time it only consisted of a chair and a peephole. From it, Palutena could smell a strong sweet and yet salty smell as various people walked by her except one little girl with blonde hair tied back.

"Hi there." she chirped

"Hi." replied Palutena.

"Are you really a witch who can't feel any pain?" she asked.

"Why, are you asking such questions?" she snapped at her not knowing what she was doing.

"Oh, sorry it's just that I wanted to know if there was a way not to feel any pain at all," murmured the little girl, "It's just that mommy and daddy constantly beat me up because I'm a monster."

Palutena just froze in that moment she saw herself in that little girl's eyes and started to form a tear in her eye but then Palutena saw the little girl being dragged by the hand but she was looking back at her.

Then Wario himself dragged Palutena out of the room and onto a closet like room that was cramped and was small.

"You will not talk to the customers again, you hear me or did took away your hearing." Wario demanded.

"Screw you." muttered Palutena which caused Wario to slap her in the face.

"You are very lucky know that." muttered Wario as he left Palutena in the closet room, slamming the door behind him. Palutena decided to try and count some sheep while she was locked up in here but before she could close her eyes , she felt the room being carried.

_'Thank you, I'm getting out of here.' _thought Palutena as she hoped that the area would be far away but then the door opened shattering all hopes of her leaving this place.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Wario acting like he was an advertisement salesman of some sort ", Tonight we have The person who is immune to all pain, if you don't believe me look for yourself." Then Wario got a briefcase that came from a wheeled table before he dragged Palutena into a restraining device. He then began to throw the knives at a lighting fast speed which all hit her in the stomach and made the audience laugh very hard but to Palutena it hurt beyond hell not when the electric collar activated adding even more pain but when they demanded more.

"Of course we need a volunteer…. " Wario mused when all of a sudden a little girl came in the tent wearing a demonic mask that consisted of a purple version of her face with fake serpents in its hair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I the great Medusa will make this circus disappear before your very eyes," announced The girl in her loudest voice which Palutena remembered from earlier , "You all pick on people like her because your all sick twisted Fucks, the lot of you laughing here but now I'm going to make you all pay!" She then lit a match and dropped it on the floor causing the tent to be devoted by the orange flames of wraith while she was laughing at everyones panicked reactions. The fire also freed Palutena from her bindings as it burned off the restraints. She then pulled the knives out of her before trying to crawl slowly to an exit until Wario himself blocked the way.

"You aren't going anywhere." taunted Wario.

"I…. love…. you." weakly muttered Palutena before she fainted.

Palutena later woke up in the Hospital feeling completely normal again.

"Well well looks like your worthless spirt has been broken, after all." said the woman, as Palutena was very tempted to strangle this woman right now but then a doctor wearing green medical scrubs came in.

"I'm sorry Miss Barbra, I must ask you to leave." said the doctor in a stern voice which caused Barbra to leave the room leaving the doctor alone with Palutena.

"How are doing today?" the doctor asked Palutena.

"Not very good." sarcastly replied Palutena.

"I'm just going to be frank with you, Wario is going to rebuild his circus and you are going to be his star again." said the doctor.

"What?!" was Palutena's reaction.

"I'm really sorry." the doctor muttered before he left Palutena alone filled with despair which caused her to get out of the hospital bed, break out of the window and jumped.

_'I lied' _was her final thought before she hit the ground now stained by her blood. Even though her body seeming unmoving, Palutena kept on falling until she landed in a crimson swap which felt very hot pressed against her skin.

_'so this is hell eh?' _Palutena thought as she just took the pain she felt while ignoring the cries for salvation.

It wasn't five minutes that an angel with spiky brown hair appeared toward Palutena with his arms opened.

"I have come to thee offering thee salvation in return for your use as an executioner for five people," said the angel, "I'll give you the option of refusing."

"That won't be needed," Palutena said, "I'll do it."

With that, the angel offered his hand to Palutena which she grabbed, causing her to be free from hell before he flew her to a giant barren island with nothing but red soil not counting the seven people gathered in a circle, dressed in red and bore hoods that covered their entire faces . As soon as Palutena's feet touched the ground, she was given an axe.

"You are to execute them without any hesitation nor emotion." instructed the angel before he left Palutena. She then walked toward the person nearest her and aimed her axe at the person's head before cutting it clean off. She then did the same with the next person and so forth until four remained.

"At least I'm going with my sister." said the first one in a voice simliar to Popo's before Palutena chopped off his head.

"Same here, brother." replied the second one in a voice similar to Nana's before Palutena chopped off her head.

"At least I'm not a monster." replied the third one in a voice similar to Bowser's before Palutena chopped off his head.

"At least I never have to suffer pain." replied the last one in a voice similar to Medusa's before Palutena chopped of her head.

"Well done." said the angel ,"But I'm afraid The King doesn't approve of your leaving Hell."

"Take me to him." demanded Palutena as the angel took her to a tower that was made of human flesh where an demon identical to the angel was at the top, sitting on his throne as if expecting them.

"Well if it isn't Palutena." the demon said.

"What do you want with me?!" Palutena demanded.

"I can't let a single soul escape my realm, that's what's up," replied the demon, "So go back to your suffering."

Then as if a something inside of her awoken, she gripped the axe and struck the demon down, along with the angel before making her way to the throne and sitting down on it succumbing to her newly awoken self.

"Long live the queen." a demoness muttered to herself as she saw Palutena on the throne.

**Author's note I based this one off the entire "Dark Wood Circus" series. Anyway 4 down three to go.**


	5. Royal Pride

"Madam Peach, I've come bearing good news." announced a servant who had blonde hair and wore a white butler's uniform to a woman identical to him who sat on a golden throne wearing all gold.

"What is it Isaac you worthless man?!" demanded Peach.

"The other country has surrendered to your will." said Isaac with a smile. Then Peach suddenly stood up and slapped Isaac so hard that it nearly decapitated him.

"Damn it, I wanted them to suffer some more." replied Peach.

"I do apologize madam." said Isaac.

"You don't mean it!" spat Peach as she punched him in the stomach before looking down on him.

"Collect more taxes, scum!" Peach later ordered.

"Uhhh…. about that." Isaac said before a woman who was like Peach only more beautiful and she had green hair.

"Your majesty I beg of thee, do not tax us any further please we are hungry." begged the woman.

This caused Peach to burst in laughter, before resuming a serious face.

"You're kidding right, I cut the taxes for the brats like you, pathetic," Peach replied, "Guards, throw her out!"

Then two men in golden knights armor carried the green haired woman out of Peach's sight.

"Why didn't you tell me of this before, Isaac?!" demanded Peach.

"I was going to-" Isaac explained, before Peach kicked him in a place where the sun didn't shine causing him immense pain that felt like his whole body was hurting at once.

"Now get my marriage proposal to , Now!" ordered Peach.

Isaac quickly recovered from his pain and quickly exited the castle.

_'That useless servant!' _thought Peach.

Isaac on the other hand rode a beautiful horse with fur the color of straw as he rode his way toward a red mansion. As soon as he approached the mansion he got off his horse and cleared his throat.

"Lord Mario, on behalf of the lovely Queen Peach, I ask thee to mary her." announced Isaac as loud as he could. Five minutes later he got no answer and was bout to leave until a man dressed in red opened the window of his mansion.

"Tell your Princess to shove it!" boomed Mario.

"But sir Peach is the only one for you, so marry her." begged Isaac.

"No I have found KAEDE Smith, she is my true love and we are getting married." replied Mario.

Isaac then got back on the horse and road back toward the castle with a heavy heart.

'I'm sorry.' thought Isaac.

* * *

"What?!" screamed Peach as soon as Isaac had told her the news.

"It's true, Mario did reject you in favor of KAEDE Smith." Isaac said.

Peach then went into a slient rage , during which she emitted an aura that felt like the devil was in her.

"Burn his mansion down, kill KAEDE Smith and bring Mario to me." whispered Peach which scared Isaac.

"I shall not fail you." Isaac replied.

* * *

"Are you sure about this honey?" KAEDE Smith asked Mario.

"I'm sure," Mario replied as he pulled out a book from his nightstand table and held it close to his chest. "Do you KAEDE Smith, take me as your husband and lover in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do…. No." said KAEDE Smith.

"No?" questioned Mario as he turned around to see a dozen knights sent by Peach pouring gasoline and oil on the mansion with Isaac overseeing the whole thing.

"Mario, come out of the Mansion, we will promise not to hurt KAEDE." Isaac announced.

Mario was about to say something but then he was carried by KAEDE who later threw Mario out of the window into the hands of Isaac.

"Burn it down boys." ordered Isaac as multiple matches were lit and thrown at the mansion causing it to burn down significantly leaving no survivors.

* * *

"Your majesty, I have brought Mario like I asked." Isaac announced as Mario.

"I have eyes thank you very much." Peach replied.

"Now Mario will you mary me or do I have to decapitate you right here and now?" asked Peach.

"You can decapitate me right now because I would rather be dead than be a husband to your tyrannical ass." answered Mario.

This caused Peach to scream a world record for most obscenities in a single second before ordering a guard to bring her an axe which she used to cut off Mario's head. But then a roar of angry people was heard outside the castle.

"We've had enough of you, it is time for your death!" one voice shouted as the castle was lit on fire.

"Someone do something!" ordered Peach but the her knights raised their own weapons against the queen.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Isaac as he drew his sword but before he could react further, he was stabbed in the gut by one of the Knights.

"Pathetic Servant." said Peach before she tried to flee but got tripped by Mario's dead body and into the arms of the knights before she was thrown into the fire.

"Not even the pleasure of begging." muttered the woman with green hair as she saw Peach's dead body.

Later there was grave inscribed with the words _**'Here Lies the end of the Royal Blood line Queen Peach a tyrant who cared about no one but herself'** _to which flowers were laid by a red haired nun who people have claimed smiled when she laid them down.

**Author's notes: Five down, two to go and I will not rest until I have finished this story.**


	6. (Insert Chapter Title for Sloth here)

It was a very dark and stormy night which did not suit the blonde woman in the dark blue dress who was sitting alone at a table watching as a man dressed in a grey talking to other girls.

"… So I walk up to the guy and punch him for shooting my friend. " the man told the girls in the yellow dresses.

"Oh, snake you handsome fellow," gushed one of the girls in the yellow dresses while other one gave him a slip of paper.

"Give us a call, you handsome devil, you." said the other one.

_'You asshole how dare you,'_ thought the woman in the dark blue dress , _'I can't believe I still love you.' _

"You are aware of your own suffering right, Samus?" said a voice that belonged to a demonic looking woman with red hair and a black dress with a veil.

"Who are you?" asked a worried Samus.

"I am here to offer you this medicine that can heal your broken soul and a cookbook on how to make more of this medicine if you so need it." replied the woman, as she handed Samus a vial of emerald green liquid and a midnight black book.

"But why would I-" Samus started to say before the woman had disappeared leaving Samus to wander lost in her thoughts.

"Samus, honey it's time to go." said the man in the grey suit , bringing Samus out of her trance. She then followed him to a bright red small car.

_'Make me feel better eh?' _thought Samus as she looked down upon the liquid, as it enticed her with an unbearable curiosity of what would happen if she would take it so for curiosity's sake she drank it. Nothing happened at first but then Samus felt dizzy like a top unable to stop spinning before she fainted.

She later woke up under a tree in the middle of a beautiful rainbow sunset with the same woman from before.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman asked Samus.

"No." Samus replied.

"I am the goddess of dreams , usually I make people fall asleep but this time I am here to wake you up to the reality you are in." the woman replied before she, along with the entire scene disappeared.

For a while she was stuck in the nothingness until the man in the gray suit screamed for Samus to wake up and when she did, she found herself in a hospital.

"Snake why'd you do that I was in a dream." replied Samus.

"Well you were in a coma for four days they nearly thought of you as dead." said Snake before he left Samus while muttering something which Samus barley picked up.

_'What is he talking about?' _Samus thought as she got out of the hospital bed and went out of her hospital bed only for her to see Snake argue with a man in a white coat with various

"What do you mean I can't get the money?!" Snake demanded.

"Well, I mean she nearly died in your car with a bottle in her hand, I would label that as a suspicious death or rather a suspicious attempted murder." the man replied.

"I don't know where she got that bottle from." Snake said.

"So you claim." the man replied.

"Well at least i'm not the one the first suspect." Snake scoffed.

This caused the man to chuckle slightly and Samus to go back to her hospital room.

_'I was being used.' _thought Samus as she began to cry silently as not to alert them.

"Don't cry, child." soothed The Goddess of Dreams, "This world may think your crazy, exploitable and most importantly weak but in your dreams you can be whoever you want to be."

"Y-y-you mean that." stammered Samus.

"Of course darling just go to sleep." Said The Goddess of Dreams as she handed Samus a blood red drink in a vial which appeared out of thin air.

When Samus took it in her hands , The Goddess had vanished again but this didn't stop Samus from drinking the whole drink.

_'My dreams will now be forever.' _Samus thought as she drank the whole thing in one gulp. Then she fell asleep with a smile and no way of waking up until the end of time.

"Hey Samus-" Snake said before he saw the dead body of Samus lying there.

"Someone call the medic now!" shouted Snake as he tried to bring her back into the world of reality when several medics arrived on the scene trying to aid but by then it was too late. Naturally questions were asked but then the fingerprints on the vial matched Snake and Samus's father Dr. Stein who were both arrested for murder immediately after Samus's funeral where The Goddess of Dreams was watching from a distance.

**Author's note I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter but The last one will be longer. Anyway 6 down one to go Woot! **


	7. The Trial of Greed

It was the day that the sun started to rise where clouds were separating from each other to let the sun's rays pass toward the ground, in others words a peaceful day which could not be said for the courthouse near by where the majority of the people were there watching as two men entered the court via the door behind the . One had long grey hair almost like a wig while the other one had shorter hair that the longed haired one but it was gray as well.

"You are a fool Edgeworth, especially if I'm against you." taunted the man with long grey hair.

"Manfred Von Karma, I will put them away for good." replied Edgeworth.

The people then talked to each other on who was most likely to win until the judge appeared and banged his gavel.

"Order in the court," demanded the judge who was quite young, "I am Judge Link and I am here to decide weither or not the client is declared guilty, is that clear?"

"Yes your honor." both of the attorneys said at the same time.

"Good, let us begin," said Link as the first man a very handsome young man with his purple hair swept back in a ponytail entered the courtroom , "Gakupo Asmodeus Von Luxuria Venomania you a charged with one thousand counts kidnapping and rape, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty your honor." Gakupo replied with a smirk on his face.

"Now that is out of the way let us, procetcution call your first witness." ordered Link.

"Your honor , I call Madam Xunamgi Glassred to the stand." announced Edgeworth as a young woman with bright green hair entered the stand.

"Xunamgi Glassred, do you swear to god to tell the truth and nothing but the whole truth?" asked Link.

"I do." replied Xunagi Glassred as she sat down elegantly but with an emotionless look on her delicate face.

"Tell the court what happened on the eve of Febuary 4th during your stay at the defendant's mansion. " ordered Edgeworth.

"Certainly," Xunagi replied, "I was under the black magic spell of the defendant, who had made me commit acts of pleasure for him which are better off censored for the readers of this story."

"Did you willingly preform these 'Acts of pleasure for him' of your own free will?" questioned Edgeworth.

"No." replied Xunagi.

"No further questions your honor." Edgeworth said satisfied with Xunagi's testimony then Manfred came up to the witness.

"Did you know this man before the incident?" questioned Manfred.

"No!" Xunagi replied.

"Your Honor, an outright lie has spread out of her mouth in fact she did know him before he used Black Magic on those women but why did he do it?" announced Manfred, "Because not only did she know him before all of this happened but she also was the main reason he committed such acts!"

Then the people watching were in total uproar which was then silenced by Link banging his gavel.

"Order, order in the court." ordered The Judge.

"Your honor, what manfred said is a lie because we have no proof that this is true." Edgeworth objected.

"Edgeworth, edge worth, edgeworth," teasingly scolded Manfred , "I was just about to get to that part."

Manfred then turned to the judge,

"Your honor, I present Exhibit A, A diary written by my client which states that in the third page," Manfred then cleared his throat , " that Xungai Glassred was, and I quote, '… The childhood friend who made a fool out of me when I was young…' "

This caused Xungai's face to flush before saying a quick prayer, Edgeworth to start sweating like a pig and The people to cause yet another uproar. The Judge then banged his gavel yet again this time loud enough so that everyone could hear him even the birds miles away.

"Order. Order in the court," Link ordered ceasing the uproar for a third time before facing the witness, "You neglected to tell the court this, why?"

"I thought it was not related to the mat…ter at hand." stammered Xungai.

"In that case, I don't usually make a ruling this quickly but however due to the circumstances, I am going to have to make an exception," announced Link , "I hereby declare the defendant Gakupo Asmodeus Von Luxuria Venomania, not guilty."

The judge then banged his gavel down causing all of the people to leave the court except for Manfred and Link.

"You did well Manfred." commented Link.

"Hey well spare the details and let me get straight to the payment." replied Manfred.

"Not yet you ordered seven trials to be in your favor, so I'm going to give you the bill when all seven are completed and charge you seven times the amount." said Link.

"Fair enough," replied Manfred, "Just as a friendly reminder there is one more left."

_'Fair indeed' _the judge thought to himself as he entered his chambers where a girl was sitting there waiting for him.

"Daddy." the little girl squealed as she made her way toward Link and jumped only to be lovingly caught in his arms.

"How's my little girl doing?" asked Link.

"I'm happy daddy." replied the daughter.

"Well prepare yourself for this one, soon enough you can see again." Link announced.

"You think so?!" awed the little girl.

"I know so." replied Link with a warming smile as he carried his little girl to a makeshift bed.

"Are you going to tell me a bedtime story?" asked The little girl.

"Of course I am, but it's going to be a different one," replied Link as he pulled out a book and began to read out loud, "Once upon a time, there was a brother and sister named Hansel and Gretel who lived in a poor wooden cottage with their step-mother and father very happily. One day however, they began to starve so the step-mother then led the children out of the house to the forest where they were to disappear but Hansel left a trail of bread crumbs which was eaten by the birds. So they got lost and followed a path from memory which lead them to a house made of candy, which caused the children to eat it all until a woman caught them. "What are you doing here?" asked the woman. "We are lost and hungry." replied Hansel. "Oh my," replied the woman ,"In that case come in to my house, I have a lot of food." With that the children entered and behold the most satisfying of all feats was prepared for them right before their very eyes. "Well what are you waiting for eat it up." goaded the woman as Hansel and Gretel dug into the meal that was before them and without hesitation began to gobble the meal until it was no more, which made them very tired. Sensing this the woman had lead Hansel and Gretel up to their room which consisted of soft beds. But the room she lead them to had a trapdoor hidden to the oven and whoever stood on it was her meal for she was an evil witch. When she activated the trapdoor she heard a thud in her oven , when she was sent there she saw Hansel trapped alive in the oven with fear in his eyes. "You are going to be safe… in my stomach." said the woman as she turned the oven to a temperature which the flames themselves were sweating causing Hansel to roast for ever and ever until he disappeared before the Woman's very eyes which caused her to go into the oven and saw that Gretel had helped him escape by using the golden ropes from the beds to transform them into a ladder causing Hansel to escape. "Let me up and I'll never eat anyone again." begged the woman who was ignored but the both of them until she was dead. Hansel and Gretel later took all the riches in the house and went back home where the step-mom had died, living a happily ever after. As for the witch, her soul dived into seven each causing trouble to seven objects in the forest. The flower began to desire everything, The seed lost all control of stopping eating, The stones began to claim higher authority than god,

The wind became lazy, The spring became jealous of everything, the soil became greedy and the forest became furious at everything. The End."

By the time Link closed his book, the little girl was asleep. He then fell asleep next to her wanting enjoy this moment.

Tommorow later came as the court was empty except for four people Manfred, Edgeworth, Link and a woman with green hair with a sleepy look on her face.

"Okay gentlemen are you ready, remember this is private trial so no witnesses nor any sharon with anyone outside the court until that stats of limitation runs out, understood?" questioned Link.

"Yes your honor." replied the attorneys.

"Good let the trial begin," Link announced, "Miku Acedia Belphegor Blankenheim, for the charge of mass murder how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." replied the girl tiredly.

"Present your evidence, Mr. Edgeworth." ordered Link.

"Your honor, I would like to present the murder weapon that the defendant had used to murder an entire town as exhibit A." Egdeworth announced as he produced a vial of a bright green liquid.

"Your honor I'm sorry but is this evidence really related to this case?" asked Manfred.

"Objection!" objected Edgeworth, "This is related as it is the murder weapon."

"Overruled." degreed Link, "Let's hear a reason Von Karma."

"Certainly Your Honor," replied Manfred while he was staring at Edgeworth with smiling eyes, "did she choose this murder weapon?"

"Of course she did!" replied Edgeworth.

"One more outburst like that and I will personally remove from the court." threatened Link.

"As I was saying, My witness claimed that her friend was the one who showed her how to make this poison or as my client claimed it was 'powerful sleep medication'." resumed Manfred.

"Fair enough," Link ruled as he banged his gavel down, "Evidence removed."

"Further more I would like to present evidence that proves without a doubt, my client was innocent." added Manfred as he pulled out a document.

"State that item, Von Karma." ordered the judge.

"This is a letter to the mayor from almost all of the citizens of the sleeping town that claims that they all wanted to use my client in any way they wanted." explain Manfred.

"So what?" scoffed Edgeworth.

"This proves my client could've been used as the weapon not the victim in this case. " Manfred replied.

"Such propost-"

"I'll accept this as evidence." announced Link which caused Edgeworth to loose his cool for a quick moment before he regained his composure.

"In addition I also have a journal which further proves that the friend was using my client and also a divorce notice from my client's late husband." Manfred said.

"In this case I declare the client not guilty." Link ruled.

Edgeworth then muttered something before he left the court leaving Manfred all alone with Link.

" I suppose you have the money?" asked The judge.

"I do." calmly replied Manfred as he laid down a second brief case which the judge opened finding thousands of dollar bills.

"It's all there." Link said.

"Good." Manfred replied as he later left with the girl in hand leaving the judge to go into his chambers where the little girl awaited him when all of a sudden Link smelt smoke.

"Get down!" he warned the little girl as a roaring fire costumed the chambers causing Link to grab the little girl and left but then he was tripped by someone.

"For the crimes of ignoring justice for greed how do you plead?" asked Edgeworth as he aimed a gun at Link's head.

"Not guilty." he replied as Edgeworth shot him in the chest.

_'Looks like hell awaits me.' _thought the judge as he saw the little girl fade away before him.

Later he suddenly found himself in a pitch black room where six other people were there as if expecting him.

"Brother it is about time you came here." replied Zelda.

"So you came after all." Ike said.

"Mother was worried." Sheik said.

"You were lucky you didn't come last." growled Paultena.

"Or before me." added Peach.

"The important thing is," Samus said "Mother is going to be happy."

Then all of a sudden a demonic woman in black who had red hair appeared out of nowhere.

"Children we are here now together for all of time." said the woman.

"Mother Minda, your back!" shouted all of people as they all emitted a wicked aura.

**Author's note Here it is the last chapter, hopefully it is on time. I hope you enjoyed this LLB and Psychic Prince. **


End file.
